


Slip Out the Back

by fujiapplesgoBOOM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiapplesgoBOOM/pseuds/fujiapplesgoBOOM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Reaper76 angsty songfic based on the Fort Minor song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Out the Back

Gabriel stared up at the ceiling, flat on his back in bed, sleep eluding him for the umpteenth night in a row. Beside him the soft sounds of Jack’s breathing, deep in sleep. He turned his head to look at the other man, a small frown forming on his face.

 

Even while he was off in dreamland he didn’t look happy.

 

He studied the lines and scars on Jack’s face, the receding hairline. The way his brow was turned ever so slightly in displeasure. Time had certainly taken its toll on the man.

 

It had been a little over a month since Gabriel had been successfully rehabilitated. Since he had finally remembered things from before the moment he died, the moments beyond those last feelings of betrayal and rage. Remembered just how much he had loved the man now asleep beside him.

 

Not everyone was convinced about his turnaround though.

 

He could sense it as he walked around the base and when they were out on missions. The others still didn’t trust him. He didn’t blame them, and it didn’t really bother him all that much. But what _did_ bother him was that they also trusted Jack less. They would probably deny it if confronted, but he could see it in their eyes. No doubt Jack could see it too.

 

‘ _Slip out the back before they know you were there, and at the worst you’ll see nobody cares_.’

 

Again those words drifted into his mind, growing stronger every night they returned.

 

‘ _You don’t want to be around when it all goes down. Even heroes know when to be scared_.’

 

If he stayed, he just knew there was going to be a confrontation about him being here someday. They would force him to choose between his old lover and his new family. Jack had to know it was going to be an inevitability, every time they were together the man just looked sadder and more worn down. Maybe one of the others had said something to him already.

 

Sitting up slowly, careful not to wake the man beside him, Gabriel made a decision.

 

\-----------------

 

The bed was cold, more so than usual. Jack’s eyes shot open in alarm and he blinked heavily as the morning light assaulted his vision. His heart twisted at the sight of the empty space beside him.

 

“Gabriel?” he called, jumping out of bed. His eyes scanned their room panickedly, searching for any sign of the man. But he was nowhere in sight. Rushing to the door to search the rest of the base, he froze as a small piece of paper taped to the center of it caught his attention. His pulse quickened as he reached for it, stomach turning as he read the words he always dreaded. As tears began streaming down his face he crashed to the floor, note still in hand, the last sentences ringing through his head

 

‘ _Please remember, this isn’t how I hoped it’d be. But I had to protect you from me. That’s why I slipped out the back before you knew I was there, I know the way I left wasn’t fair. I didn’t want to be around just to bring you down._

 

_I’m not a hero, but don’t think I didn’t care.’_


End file.
